Loving a Drunken Idiot
by cuteandcuddly
Summary: Meito, drunk, comes to Mikuo's room one night and tells him he loves him. Mikuo, who holds the same feelings for him, is overjoyed. One problem; Meito remembers nothing in the morning. How will Mikuo confess when he no longer knows if Meito was serious?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :3 What's up? Yes, I am here with yet another new story... And it's Meito x Mikuo this time! Yay! :3 This probably won't be very long, two to three chapters at the most most likely, but eh. I hope you enjoy it all the same ^^**

**Disclaimer: I have no clue who owns MEITO and Hatsune Mikuo, but they aren't me.  
**

**

* * *

Mikuo's P.O.V.**

I yawn, flipping to the next page of my book. It's late, and I really don't want to read anymore, but I'm not in the mood to sleep. Sigh. I wonder what Meito is doing... I feel my face flush at the thought of him and shake my head, closing my book and burying my face in my arms. I am to _not_ think about him. There's no way he returns my feelings, nor will he ever... I sigh, my thoughts wandering back to what he's doing.

"The idiot's probably drunk again..." I mumble, tossing my book carelessly off my bed. I sigh, closing my eyes. "Why do I have to be cursed with these feelings..?" I feel tears prick my eyes and blink them away. I don't want to cry over that drunken idiot, it's not worth it... I sigh again, closing my eyes and burying my face in my arms.

I'm just starting to fall asleep when I hear my bedroom door open, and look up in confusion to see none other than Meito standing there.

"... Meito... What are you doing..?" I ask, confused. Meito looks at me blankly for a moment before smiling brightly. I shriek when he suddenly jumps on me, cuddling me. "Hey, M-Meito, what are you doing!" I place my hands on his chest, trying to push him away. He really is much stronger than me though, I stand no chance. I give up, having made no process in the past minute of trying to push him off. Meito's rubbing his cheek against mine for some reason. I breathe deeply, pushing lightly against his chest again. "Meito, what are you doing?" I look up into his eyes, surprised when I see emotion in them instead of the normal drunken dullness. Although, which emotion lies within them I can't figure out.

"Mikuo, what are your feelings towards me?" I stiffen, caught off guard by his question.

"What do you mean?"

"What are your feelings towards me?" I look away from him, not replying for a moment. Why is he asking me this all of a sudden? What cruel God chose this fate for me?

"... What are your feelings towards me?" I ask instead of answering. He pauses for a moment, thinking before sighing and taking my chin between his fingers, tilting my face up towards him. I flush, confused.

"I..." He trails off, pressing a kiss to my lips. My eyes widen and I lie there, frozen. He pulls away after a second. Oh, I wish he didn't... "I love you." He murmurs. I look at him, surprised. He loves me?

"I... I love you too..." I whisper, feeling my face heat up even more. He smiles at this.

"I'm so glad..." He lies on top of me, closing his eyes. I jump, pushing lightly on his shoulder.

"Meito..?" His breathing has evened out now, and he doesn't reply. I sigh, allowing a small smile to grace my lips as I kiss his cheek gently. "Night, Meito..." I close my eyes after saying this, allowing the darkness of sleep to finally drown me.

**Meito's P.O.V.**

I groan, my head pounding. Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have drank so much last night. I don't even bother trying to open my eyes, and snuggle against my pillow.

... Wait a minute, this isn't my pillow. I open my eyes a crack, confused when I see a light gray colour beneath me. I take a deep breath, praying I didn't do something stupid last night and glance up slightly. I almost jump back from shock, but manage to restrain myself so as to not wake the sleeping teen beneath me.

"Damn, what did I _do_ last night?" I mumble to myself, sitting up slightly and wincing at the stabbing pain of the head ache now starting to set in. I glance down at Mikuo, who now seems to be stirring. I brace myself for the yelling that's sure to ensue when he wakes up fully, which is sure to make my head hurt all that much worse, if any of the other people I've woken up with have taught me anything. I tilt my head slightly when he doesn't say anything. He rubs his eye sleepily, yawning. Aww, he's so cute...

"Meito..?" Ah. Here it goes. I smile weakly. I may as well jump right into it, no point beating around the bush.

"Hey kiddo, um... I really don't want to say this, but, uh... What did I do last night..?" Mikuo seems to flinch at my words. Oh, shit, did I do something bad?

"Um, you did nothing Meito..." His voice is a mere whisper; I almost don't catch him over the throbbing in my head. I frown slightly. I know I've done something now.

"Are you sure..? I seem to have done something." He nibbles on his lower lip, shaking his head.

"I'm sure." I sigh.

"Well, alright, if you're sure... I'm gonna go get something for this headache, 'kay? I'll see you later..." I lean forward to kiss his forehead gently, climbing off his bed carefully and walking out of the room, closing the door behind me. Oh, what horrible mistake have I made now?

**Mikuo's P.O.V.**

I sniffle when I hear the door close, allowing the tears I'd been holding back before to flow steadily down my cheeks.

"H-He doesn't remember... W-what if he didn't mean it? What am I going to do?" I bury my face in my hands, sobbing. Why does this have to happen to me? Why do I have to be in love with someone who's normally too drunk to remember his own birthday! I punch my headboard, wincing at the pain and cradling my hand against my chest. Okay, hitting hard objects, bad idea. I look down at my hand, hoping I didn't punch hard enough to bruise.

When the pain diminishes a little I release my hand, plopping face-first into my pillow. "Meito..." I sniffle, placing my arms under my pillow and clutching it to my face. Oh, I wish this had never happened. Why did Meito have to come last night..? I sigh, pressing the pillow closer to my face. I continue to cry silently, not caring that my pillow is getting soaked from the tears.

* * *

**So, yeah, for those of you who have read some of my other stories, you'll notice that this one is slightly different. How, one might ask. Well, this one is written in first person. I normally write in third person, in fact I'm almost one hundred percent sure that all my stories on fanfiction are written in third person. This, however, is not. Reason being I've wanted to practice writing in first person. So, yeah, this is one of my first times writing in first person, and in actual story format too. So, yeah, reviews would be greatly appreciated so I could know how I did, and I'll try to have the second chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks guys, bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, chapter two~ And it's actually a bit longer than chapter one :3 Yay~**

**Dedications: donttouchmykyoya818, Akari Izume, Lemmingx3**

**Disclaimer: No, I have no miraculously figured out who owns Meito and Mikuo and gained ownership of them.  
**

**

* * *

Meito P.O.V.**

"So, Meito, exactly _why_ are you sulking this early in the morning?" I look up from where I was resting my head in my hands, trying to ward off the headache that's ever so kindly settled. Meiko is standing on the other side of the kitchen island, looking at me curiously.

"I was waiting for you to get up so you could give me some Advil or something..." I mumble. She raises an eyebrow, going to the cupboard where all the medicine is kept and pulling out the bottle.

"You weren't capable of doing it yourself?" She asks, opening the bottle and shaking out a couple pills in front of me. I shrug. I honestly hadn't seen the bottle, and I'd searched the entire damn cupboard too! I sigh, popping the pills into my mouth and swallowing them down with the glass of water that lay beside me. "Hey, what's up?" I look up at Meiko, who's frowning at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You look upset about something. It's obviously not from your hangover, so what is it?" I hesitate, not sure if I should dump all my problems on her again. Though, she normally does give pretty good advice...

While I think over whether or not I should tell her Meiko starts pulling pans out for breakfast. I wince when a couple of the pans bang against each other, the sound doing nothing to ease my already aching head. Meiko smiles sympathetically, placing the pans on the stove.

"... I think I did something to Mikuo last night..." I finally mumble. Meiko looks over at me from the fridge, her eyes widened slightly from what I assume is surprise or shock. She knows I like Mikuo, so I guess she thinks I may have acted on my feelings.

"What makes you think that?" Meiko's turned back to the fridge, but I know she has her almost full attention on what I'm saying.

"Well, I woke up on top of him this morning... And when I asked his if anything happened he seemed really hurt, but he told me nothing happened. I don't know what to do..." I sigh, placing my head in my hands again. I hear Meiko moving around the kitchen, preparing everything for breakfast.

"So, you have no idea what you did last night?" I sigh. Had I not just clarified that?

"No, I have no bloody clue."

"Well than sweetheart, the simplest thing to do would be to ask Miku. Mikuo will tell her anything. Just explain what happened, deal with a possible short lecture from Miku about how you'll die if you did anything bad to Mikuo, than get her to go question him, easy as that." I blink. I can't believe I didn't think of that before.

"Thank you Meiko!" I stand up and wrap my arm around her waist in a quick hug, placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiles, waving me off.

"Yeah yeah, just go get it done before breakfast is done." I smile and nod, walking out of the kitchen quickly to go find Miku.

**Mikuo P.O.V.**

I'm still lying with my pillow pressed against my face. I tried suffocating myself, but that didn't really turn out well. And I don't really want to die... I sigh when I hear a knock on my door and don't bother looking up when the door creaks open.

"Mikuo?" I look up when I hear Miku's voice, turning to see her looking at me from the doorway.

"Oh, hey Miku, come on in..." I bury my face in my pillow again, hearing Miku close the door and walk over to my bed. The mattress dips slightly under her additional weight when she sits down. She rubs my shoulder gently, and I turn to look at her.

"What's wrong baby brother?" I frown slightly. I hate it when she calls me that. She's only older by what, five minutes?

"Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?"

"Oh please, don't give me that. Your eyes are red, and I can see you're upset." Miku frowns. I sigh, looking away. I should have known I wouldn't be able to trick her. "Now, what's wrong?"

"You're really persistent, you know that?" I mumble.

"Yup. Now tell me." I rest my head on my arm. There's no way of getting out of this.

"... Meito... Told me he loved me last night..." I feel Miku shift slightly on the bed.

"And? Isn't that a good thing?" I blink. I expected her to start yelling at me to stay away from him. Has she suddenly grown to like him?

"Normally it would be, but... He didn't remember in the morning. How do I know if he meant it or not? What if he was mistaking me for someone else?" I feel tears burn the back of my eyes again, and squeeze my eyes shut to prevent the tears from spilling.

"Well... I unfortunately can't answer that..." I knew that. Though I'm starting to get scared of what her piece of advice will be. "The only way you can find that answer is by asking Meito yourself." I tense. Is she serious!

"Miku, I can't do that." I look up at her, praying she'll listen to me and not make me. Of course my prayers aren't answered.

"Oh Mikuo, you can. You won't find the answer unless you question him. And you're forbidden to do anything until you do." I frown again.

"You're going to _force_ me to confess to a man who probably has no feelings towards me?"

"Yup." I hate Miku at times. She smiles at me and grabs my wrist, pulling me off my bed. I squeak, trying to catch my balance before I fall flat on my face.

"What was that for!" I cry when I'm sure I won't fall. Her smile simply grows.

"You're going to talk to Meito now." What? Why now? Why not in one hundred years or so?

Miku starts dragging me through the house, despite my obvious protests. I feel my fear multiply ten-fold when Miku brings me to the living room, where Meito is sitting. Oh, please don't make me do this Miku.

**Meito P.O.V.**

"Ow..." I rub the sides of my head. When I told Miku what happened she screamed at me. All this noise is completely destroying any chance the Advil had at treating my head. I sigh, resting my head in my hands. I was told to wait in the living room while Miku goes to get Mikuo. I hope she doesn't take long though.

"Meito!" I look up when I hear Miku call my name, both mildly relieved and scared when I see Mikuo behind her. I take a deep breath to calm myself while Miku pushed Mikuo onto the sofa across from me. "Now, neither of you can leave this room until Meito knows what he did last night. And since Mikuo is the only one who knows, he has to tell you." I can't tell if Miku is enjoying this or not. I don't doubt she'll enjoying killing me if I ended up doing something stupid. "Oh, and Mikuo, no lying." That's the last thing she says before walking out of the living room. I sigh, glancing over at Mikuo, who's staring at his hands.

"Hey, Mikuo..." I trail off. Mikuo looks up at me slightly. He looks so worried. I wonder what I did that he's so afraid to tell me about. "Look, you can tell me what I did last night, I won't think of you any less." However, what I think of myself may change drastically. Mikuo looks down again, nibbling lightly on his lip.

"... Ne, Meito, what are your feelings toward me?" I tilt my head, confused. What does this have to do with last night? And why does that sentence sound so familiar?

"Um, well..." I can't honestly tell this sixteen year old kid I'm in love with him. He'll hate me! I can't deal with that. I'd rather he never know my true feelings if I can just stay with him. "How is this relevant to last night..?" He sighs softly.

"It's extremely relevant to last night." I frown, confused.

"How so? Did you ask me that?"

"Other way round." I freeze.

"I asked you what your feelings towards me are..?" He nods. "And what did you say..?"

"I asked you the same question." Well, that tells me nothing. "Do you remember what you said Meito?" He looks up at me pleadingly. I look away. I have no idea what I said. I close my eyes, desperately trying to remember some part of last night.

"I don't remember..." I finally mumble. Mikuo looks down. I frown slightly when I see tears cascading down his cheeks silently. "M-Mikuo?"

"Meito, if I told you I love you, what would you say?" He whispers.

"Eh? Um..." Why is he asking me this? Does this have something to do with last night? I sigh, placing my head in my hands. "Why do you ask?" I finally mumble.

"... No reason, it's not important..." He stood up. "Tell Meiko-nee I'm not hungry." With that said he walks out of the living room. I groan. I should have just answered his damn question. Why do I always have to be a jerk? "Why did he ask that though..?" I press the heels of my hands against my eyes, my headache steadily growing larger. Why does life have to be so confusing?

* * *

**I still suck at ending chapters x.x This story has somehow ended up being in Meito's P.O.V more than Mikuo's xD Oh well :3 The next chapter will probably be the last, unless I can think of another way to drag it out longer xD Please review~ *heart***


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes~ At long last I have finished the third and final chapter of this :) I hope this is okay... I've changed it so much... I still dunno if it's alright... Care to leave a review telling me? *puppy eyes***

**Dedications: donttouchmykyoya818, Lemmingx3, honey Peach, Akari Izume, and anyone else who read/reviewed/favourited/subscribed to this. Thanks so much everyone :)**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any of the characters mentioned. MEIKO and Hatsune Miku belong to Crypton, and... I dunno who MEITO and Hatsune Mikuo belong to -w-'  
**

* * *

**Meito P.O.V.**

"Ugh..."

"Oh for god's sake, shut up! You're the one who fucked up; you have no one to blame but yourself!" I look up at Meiko, who's currently glaring at me. Miku's standing next to her, with a much, much more intimidating glare... She scares me. If only looks could kill...

"I will whine as much as I damn well want." I mumble, downing the glass of sake I've poured myself. Meiko rolls her eyes, taking the bottle away from me. "Hey!" I pout, resting my cheek on the cool counter. _'How dare she take away my comfort drink? I'll remember this next time she's drinking...'_

"What the hell is wrong with you! You shouldn't be drinking your sorrows away; you should be acting on your feelings! Find the courageous man we all know is hidden underneath this pathetic shell and go tell Mikuo how you feel!" I wince as Meiko yells. It seems everyone is intent on giving me headaches lately. I don't understand why she's so mad though; whether I decide to be a coward or not doesn't affect her. Well, other than the increase of money spent on alcohol... And having to listen to me whine...

"I agree with Meiko-nee!" Oh god, not Miku too. She's a perfect example of why I _shouldn't _get involved with any of the Vocaloid males, particularly those who have sisters. They're all as bad as Miku. Actually, most of them are worse...

I groan, putting my arms over my head as Miku ignores me and continues her angry rant. "Get off your sorry ass! I don't care if you never find your 'courageous man' that Meiko-nee seems to think you have! You hurt my baby brother, and I will not forgive you until you fix this damn it!" I glance up at her, then at Meiko.

"... Even she knows I have no courage in me, why bother trying?" I rest my head on the table again, listening as Meiko and Miku groan.

"Alright, that's it, time to stop being a child. Last time I check you're a ma- Last time I checked you're an adult. Get your act together for crying out loud!" I wince as Meiko grabs my ear, yanking it until I'm forced to stand up. She releases my ear once I do, and I rub it, pouting.

"That hurt!"

"That was the point!" She snaps. "Now push aside all your damn cowardice and go talk to Mikuo!" I shake my head.

"Why? He doesn't like me; I'm not going to set myself up for rejection." I stiffen slightly when Meiko and Miku's eyes narrow dangerously. What line did I cross to get this response?

"Are you really that stupid!" They yell together, in perfect sync. It amazes me when people do that. Almost like they've been rehearsing...

"I am not..."

"I beg to differ!" Meiko snaps.

"You're so freaking stupid! Mikuo does like you, dumbass! Do you have any freaking idea how upset he was when you told him you didn't remember what you said to him!" Miku all but screams at me. I shake my head mutely. I've really gotten on her bad side now... "Very! He was very fucking upset! Now get off your ass and apologize to him!" I wince, nodding and hurrying upstairs, away from the two angry women.

"Damn it, Miku's scary..." I pout, stopping outside of Mikuo's room. I now hesitate, suddenly starting to feel extremely nervous. Maybe this isn't such a good idea... I sigh, taking a deep, calming breath before knocking on Mikuo's door. "Mikuo..?"

**Mikuo P.O.V.**

I lie curled up on my bed, hugging my pillow to my chest. Miku-nee's been telling me to confess my feelings, but I don't want to be rejected again... I sniffle, burying my face in my pillow.

"Why is life so unfair?" I whimper quietly. I jump when a knock on my door grabs my attention, and I look at it curiously.

"Mikuo..?" I stiffen when I hear Meito's voice on the other side. Life really is unfair. I half consider ignoring him, but that would be mean... I sigh, standing up and walking over to the door. I open it, peeking out at Meito.

"... Yes?" He rubs the back of his neck, smiling at me weakly.

"Um, hey kiddo, mind if I come in?" I hesitate before nodding, stepping aside to allow him to walk in. He walks in a couple steps before pausing, turning to look at me.

"So... Do you want something?" I walk back to my bed, sitting down and looking at Meito.

"Yeah, um... Look, I'm really really sorry for not remembering what happened that night, but... Could you please tell me..?" He looks at me, almost pleadingly. He kind of reminds me of a lost puppy right now...

"Nothing important happened, Meito. You were just your normal, drunken self..." Meito frowns at me, obviously not convinced.

"That can't be true. You wouldn't have gotten so upset if that were the case." I wince slightly. He has a point.

"I just... Overreacted. I'm sorry. It's nothing you should worry about..." I look down, avoiding his gaze. I squeak, surprised, when Meito suddenly pins me to my bed. I look up at him, confused. "Meito..?"

"Don't say that, please... If I did something wrong, please tell me. Don't say it was nothing. It's killing me not knowing what I did wrong..." He rests his head on my chest, and I then notice he's trembling slightly. "Mikuo, I'm sorry for whatever I did that hurt you. I didn't mean to, I swear. I would never ever do something to purposefully harm you..." He looks at me pathetically. "Please tell me..." I frown slightly, hesitating before sighing.

"Don't get so worked up, you look like you're about to cry..." I sit up slightly, pushing Meito up too. He pouts but nods anyway. "If it will make you feel that much better, fine. You told me you loved me." I look down as I say this. "But it's fine. I know you weren't in your right state of mind, so it doesn't matter. Don't worry about it..." A few moments of awkward silence passes after I say this.

"So I really did say that..." He sighs quietly. "Wh... What did you say..?" He looks up at me uneasily. I frown slightly. Why could he possibly need to know that?

"I... Said I loved you too..." I murmur quietly. He stays quiet for a few moments. I'm half-considering kicking him out before I feel the soft touch of his lips on my forehead. "M-Meito..?" I look up at him, confused. He doesn't look up at me though, and instead rests his head on my chest.

"Say, Mikuo, here's something important you should know about me..." He sighs softly, the warmth of his breath brushing against my skin through my shirt, causing me to shiver slightly. He looks up at me, almost appearing nervous. "I... Never make a love confession... And not mean it... Regardless of whether I'm drunk or sober... So..." He hesitates again before pressing his lips against mine for a moment. "When I told you... I loved you... I meant it... It wasn't just some drunken mistake..." He nuzzles against my chest, closing his eyes. "The only possible mistake that could happen... Involving you... Is someone hurting you... Anyone would be lucky to have you..." He looks up at me, smiling awkwardly. "Would you allow me the honour of being with you..?" I blush slightly, staring at him for a moment before giggling quietly. He blinks, his face twisting in confusion.

"I never knew you were so romantic." I smile slightly at him, kissing his nose. "I course I want you to be with me." I cuddle against his chest. I feel his skin heat up slightly, and look up to see he's blushing slightly. "Aw, you're blushing. You're surprisingly cute." He pouts at that.

"I'm not supposed to be cute..." I giggle again, nodding.

"I'm sure." He smiles slightly, yawning and pulling me against his chest.

"You are most definitely cuter... Then me..." He murmurs quietly, sleep lacing his voice as he closes his eyes. I smile slightly, sitting up and covering him with my comforter.

"Of course..." I smile as he nuzzles the blanket, cuddling a corner of it to his chest like a child would with a teddy bear. He really does act like a child some times... "It's hard to believe you're an adult... Idiot..." I smile softly. Even if he is an idiot, I at least have the pleasure of calling him my idiot.

* * *

**Yes. That's it. It's done... I rather like it :) What do you guys think? Reviews? Please? :) **


End file.
